


Silver Balloons

by Miloca



Series: Surprise! Surprise! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae - Established Relationship, But it's JB's birthday, M/M, Youngjae is ignoring JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Jaebum's birthday is approaching and Youngjae needs to figure out what to do to celebrate it.





	Silver Balloons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2jaeismyparent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaeismyparent/gifts).



> This was supposed to be posted still on the 6th, but I only finished it now. It is in celebration of Jaebum's birthday.
> 
> The prompt was given to me by Sal, so it's a gift for her too.
> 
> I am not certain, but I think the fanmeeting was on the Jamsil Arena, so I used this is a basis.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Jaebum had made such a beautiful surprise for Youngjae a short time ago, for their anniversary, that inspired the younger to do something for his birthday. But JB's birthday would be on the last day of their fanmeeting, so Youngjae was in trouble because it would be a hectic day.

Few days before the fanmeeting, he had an idea, however he would need the help of managers and staffs. He spent hours talking to the group main manager through calls and texts and, after a lot of arguments, he convinced him.

Then, Youngjae proceded in putting his plan in motion. He ordered props and wrote a special message that would be placed on the chairs of the audience right before ahgases' entrance on the venue.

He printed and enveloped all 11.069 messages in his apartment.

Sometimes it was good that they lived apart, because it was difficult hiding things from Jaebum. He didn't even tell the other members, some of them were kind of bad at keeping secrets.

 

On the 4th, Jaebum said that his parents would atend the first day of the fanmeeting. When Youngjae arrived at home, he called Mrs. Im.

"Hello, Mrs. Im, it's Youngjae."

"Hello, Youngjae-ah! Did Jaebum-ie tell you that we will attend the first day of the fanmeeting?"

"Yes, yes! About that..."

He told her his plans and got her willing collaboration for part of it.

"It's a good thing you're doing for him, Youngjae-ah."

"He deserves so much more, Mrs. Im."

"No, not that much." She giggled. "We will see you tomorrow, Youngjae-ah, be well."

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Im."

 

On the 5th, he received the props and handed over for the managers. During the day, he practically ignored Jaebum, feeling more nervous of letting something slip out of his mouth.

Jaebum knew something was happening, because Youngjae was behaving really weird, he messaged him, but the other deflected all his questions and JB didn't had time to approach him directly.

During the fanmeeting was just impossible for them to talk. At the last part of it, when the group wandered around the audience, the couple went to their families. Jaebum sat by his parents side and sang for them. Youngjae hugged his nephew. Then they moved for the same section of fans's seats. While Jaebum staied on the bottom, looking up, Youngjae climbed a few steps and sat by an ahgase's side, singing for her. JB saw that for a few seconds and walked away, feeling a bit neglected.

It was stupid. They were in the middle of a show, they couldn't even open up about their relationship for the world, but being pretty much ignored for the last few days was messing with his feelings.

When the show ended, Jaebum didn't wait around much and went home with his parents. He needed to rest, anyway, because the next day would be the second day of the fanmeeting and they would do a stage on GDA.

Youngjae felt sad seeing Jaebum walking away without at least hugging him, but he hoped the next day would pay off.

 

The next day was indeed hectic. They rehearsed one last time during the morning, prepared for the show and started it.

Before this, Youngjae sneaked out of the dressing-room to see if everything was right out there. The staffs asured him that the messages had been put on all the seats and the props where ready to be distributed at the right time. And ahgases had filled the arena already.

"I would like to talk to them, but the others will hear me so the note will have to do. Thank you for your help." He bowed profoundly and went back in.

 

_"Hello,_

_in the name of the members of GOT7, we kindly ask you to help us surprise our dear leader_

_on the day of his birthday. Before the ending ment you will receive a prop and the last instructions._

_Thank you, beloved IGOT7._

_With love,_

_GOT7."_

 

The group did the show like in the last day. They sang, danced, played around, had fun. When they got out of the stage for the last part, a staff approached Youngjae and murmured to him that all was set.

 

They took about five minutes to get back to the stage. Everything was dark and the members murmured concerned, but positioned themselves in place anyway.

The lights over the stage lighted up and they could be seen, but not see their fans. The ahgases, then, sang Sunrise, as requested on the note that was delivered with the props, and the lights over them were slowly being turned on, like the sun rising.

Thousands of silver balloons were up in the air.

Jaebum was speechless, as the others. Shivers ran up and down his body even after Jackson patted him on the shoulder and said to look attentively at the balloons. Part of them had "CUTE JB" printed on, and what looked like the other half had "SEXY JB". He smiled wildly.

At the end of Sunrise, ahgases sang happy birthday to him and a cake was brought to the stage by his Jaebum's parents. Mrs. Im winked discretly to Youngjae as they walked to the center.

JB hugged them, the members and, then, bowed deeply toward the fans thanking them for the incredible surprise.

It was hard to get his emotions back in control and to sing the last songs and do the end ment, but he managed.

 

As soon as they were back on the dressing-room, Jaebum hugged Youngjae and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Hyung!" The brunette screamed, shocked.

"It was your idea, wasn't it? This is why you have been ignoring me for the past few days. Right?"

"Yes, hyung. I'm sorry, it was really hard, but I had to keep it secret."

"Even from us?" BamBam shouted from the back of the room and was quieted with a elbow on the ribs, given by Yugyeom.

"Sorry, BamBam, but some of you are really bad at keeping secrets."

They all laughed until Jinyoung interrupted.

"I'm sorry to break the mood, but we need to go to GDA."

A collective sigh was heard, yet they started moving.

 

On the car, Jaebum and Youngjae sat side by side, hands interwined, murmuring to each other.

"I loved the surprise, Jae, really!"

"I'm glad, Jaebum."

They stared at each other for a while.

"After GDA, we will go to my place, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Jaebum. Happy birthday."

"I love you too, Youngjae."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
